


A Helping Hand

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love From OQ 2020 | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Robin takes care of Regina, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: OQ AU. After an accident leaves Regina Mills with several broken bones, her friend Mary Margaret argues that Regina needs some help at home while she recovers. Regina, naturally, doesn't like the idea. She believes her injuries make her look weak - and she hates looking weak.When Regina chases off aide after aide, the agency turns to Robin Locksley. Though he has left the field for personal reasons, he has a special knack for difficult patients and Tuck hopes he will be the one aide Regina can't chase off. Robin reluctantly agrees to work the assignment.Will Regina chase Robin off too? Or will he prove to be just as stubborn as her?And if so, will Robin finally teach Regina that it's okay to accept help when needed?And will Regina provide the healing Robin himself needs?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Love From OQ





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Valentine's Day to Kate (stargate_barbie)! This is your Love From OQ gift – a modern hurt/comfort OQ AU. I hope you enjoy it! I've been honored to be your Cupid this year and I hope you had a great Valentine's Day!**

### Chapter 1: A Reluctant Patient Meets a Reluctant Nurse

It all happened so fast yet it also felt like time stood still.

The light had been green as Regina had approached the intersection, planning on continuing straight. She entered it, knowing she was only two blocks from her house. Two blocks and she would be home, ready to have dinner with her son and spend some time with him after a long day of work for her and a long day of school for him.

Regina had the green light but that didn't mean anything to a driver of an SUV barreling down the cross street toward the same intersection. He ignored the red light and barreled into her Mercedes, not even honking to alert Regina he was coming.

She felt the impact rather than saw it, her hands gripping the steering wheel as her car started to spin. For a few moments, it felt as if she were floating in zero-g in space, everything just suspended in midair. She jerked forward before being pinned back, the white of her airbags now filling her vision. Every breath was a struggle, her whole body racked with pain as the spinning stopped.

Nausea rose up in Regina and she swallowed it down. Sirens wailed in the distance and she was glad to hear them, fighting to stay conscious until help arrived. It was going to take more than a car accident to keep her from her son.

Moments later, a familiar face appeared at her window. Sheriff David Nolan's face turned white and his blue eyes widened. "Shit, hang on, Regina. We're going to get you out," he said.

"Hen…Henry," she gasped out, coughing as her lungs burned and her chest felt as if an elephant were stepping on it.

Panic filled David's eyes and he tried to look in the backseat, no doubt assuming she had Henry with her. She shook her head, though that sent pain shooting down her neck. "Home. Waiting for me," she told him.

"Okay," David replied. "Once we get you out, I'll give Ashley a call. He is with Ashley, right?"

"Yes," she said, not wanting to move her head again. "Thank you."

Her passenger door opened and firefighter crawled into her car. He studied her dash as well as how she was sitting, frowning. "Okay, looks like the front door and dashboard are pinning you. We're going to have to cut you out," he told her.

Panic filled her. "Will it hurt?"

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure it doesn't, Madam Mayor," he said, "but give your injuries, you may experience some pain just from the natural movements of the car."

She swallowed, knowing there was no other way. "Okay."

"I'll be with you the whole time," David assured her. "Just keep talking to me, okay?"

"I don't know if I can," she admitted, feeling herself growing weak and tired. "I just want to sleep."

David frowned. "I know you do, Regina, but you can't. Not yet. So I need you to stay awake and talking."

"Alright," she said, hearing what sounded like a saw start up. Her heart skipped a beat. "What's that?"

"It's one of the cutters they are going to use to get you out," David told her. "Ignore it. Focus on me, okay?"

She swallowed. "Okay."

Regina fought the urge to close her eyes as she continued to talk with David, telling him about her day at work and her plans for the weekend with Henry. Her mind, though, started to grow fuzzy and she struggled to keep up the conversation on her own as the firefighters cut her car away. David would then prompt her with questions and she tried her best to answer them.

"She's almost out," someone said as black started to fill her vision.

"How you doing, Regina?" David asked.

She licked her lips but it did little to wet them. "Not good. Fuzzy. Dark."

"How much longer until you can get her out?" he asked the firefighters, sounding panicked.

"Not much," someone said. "I think we can safely move the dashboard now. EMS is on standby."

David appeared in her sightline again, though his face was blurry and his head sometimes seemed detached from his body. "Hang on a little longer, Regina. Do it for Henry, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Help me stay awake."

"Sing for me then."

She did her best to glare at him. "Have you lost your mind? I don't sing."

"Well, how else are you going to stay awake?" he asked her.

"Not by singing," she insisted.

Pain filled her and cried out as it felt like her entire body was consumed by it. Cool air then washed over her as she realized the front half of her car had been pulled away from her. An EMT rushed toward her with a gurney. "How is she?" he yelled.

"She's fading," David said, now sounding panicked. "Please, help her."

Black started to cover everything and she tried to lift her hand to reach for David. It wouldn't move so she called out for him. Sensing him kneeling next to her, she gasped out what she hoped weren't her final words.

"Call Henry. Tell him I love him."

She didn't hear his response as oblivion swallowed her at last.

* * *

"Alright, Regina, home sweet home," David said, pulling into her driveway and parking his car. He unbuckled himself and looked at her. "I'll go get your wheelchair and then we can get you inside."

"Good," she said, trying to adjust in the seat but unable to do so. She laid in the backseat of Mary Margaret's station wagon, her left leg elevated as it was in a cast that ran up over knee, so she couldn't bend it. Her left arm was also in a sling and it was painful to breathe thanks to ribs most likely broken by the airbags deploying in conjunction with the force with which her car had been hit.

She was broken but she at least was alive.

And that was all that mattered.

David opened the door and smiled. "Okay, let's see how we're going to navigate getting you out."

"Oh, joy," she replied. "Well, I guess the good thing is you can't break me anymore than I already am."

"Very funny. Give me your right hand please," he said, taking her hand. He eased her down the seat, helping her slide along the backseat. It was slow and Regina felt like a fool, moving painfully slowly in an ungraceful manner. She wasn't sure what was going to be worse – this or having to be rolled into her house.

She made it to the edge of the car and David leaned closer to her. Regina pulled back, pressing her hand to his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to put you in the chair," he told her, confused.

"No," she replied. "I will put myself in the chair."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Look, Regina, I get it. You're used to being independent and your mother taught you not to show weakness. But accepting help does not make you weak. It only makes you stronger."

"Are you done preaching?" she asked, glaring at him. How dare he use her mother's words against her.

"Are you done being stubborn?" he countered, holding her gaze. David was not backing down.

They stared at each other before she sighed. "Fine. But only this time. I will learn how to do this by myself."

He shook his head, gently picking her up and setting her in the wheelchair. "It's okay to rely on someone else, Regina. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"Agree to disagree," she said, pointing to her house. "Now, can you please get me inside before someone sees me?"

She heard him sigh as he rolled her toward her front door. Regina bristled when she saw a wooden ramp now covering her stairs. "What is this?" she asked.

"Marco stopped by to do it for you," he explained. "And he'll come to take it down when you're all healed."

"It's on my front door," she argued, wondering how many of her neighbors had seen it and what they were thinking. She was starting to break out in hives just worried about how much they had to pity her now.

David sighed. "Your kitchen door is not wide enough for the wheelchair and I doubt you want to constantly use the backdoor for the next two months."

"But now all the neighbors know!" she protested as he rolled her up the ramp.

"That you were in a car accident? Of course they do, it's been on the front page of paper since it happened," David answered as the front door opened. "It even made the evening news! We had to hide when you were getting discharged or else there would've been a crew there to film you leaving the hospital."

She groaned, grateful that hadn't happened but still not happy about the ramp. Her complaints, though, would have to wait as Henry appeared in the doorway. Regina sat up a bit straighter and smiled. "Hello, sweetheart," she said, holding out her arms.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're home."

Regina tried her best to hold him closer as she relaxed. "I'm glad I'm home too."

"Let's let your mother come in and get comfortable," Mary Margaret said, gently guiding Henry away from Regina. "You two can cuddle then."

David rolled Regina into her living room and let her transfer herself to the couch by herself, which she appreciated. He carried over an ottoman and placed a pillow on it for her to rest her foot so her leg remained elevated. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Can I get some water please?" she asked, motioning for an eager Henry to join her on the couch. He cuddled next to her on her uninjured right side and she carded her fingers through his hair.

David nodded and left the room while Mary Margaret sat in a nearby armchair. "David and I can stay until tonight to help you get settled. And then tomorrow, your home health aide will arrive at seven."

"My what?" Regina asked, her heart dropping into her stomach. She didn't want some stranger in her house and seeing her so broken. "No."

"Yes," Mary Margaret replied firmly. "You have a broken leg, a broken arm and broken ribs. You are going to need help that David and I cannot provide. This is the best option."

Regina shook her head. "I refuse."

"This is not up for debate," Mary Margaret countered as David returned with Regina's glass of water.

There were many people who Regina could reduce to quivering messes and ultimately get her way. Mary Margaret and David, though, were not part of that group. After years of friendship, they were used to her tricks and could resist her. They had no problem pushing back and when they felt she was acting against her best wishes, they would absolutely overrule her. Regina had a feeling this was one of those moments, but she was not going to go down without a fight.

Until someone else spoke up from where he was cuddled against her. "It's okay, Mom. Aren't you always telling me I don't have to do everything by myself and can always for help if I need it?"

"Well, yes," she said, melting under her son's earnest gaze and the use of her own words against her.

"So you'll accept the help?" he asked.

She sighed, realizing she was caught. "Yes. I'll accept the help," she said reluctantly.

He cheered, kissing her cheek as he thanked her. Regina tried to ignore Mary Margaret's smug smile. Her friend thought she had won and maybe she had. But Regina was a stubborn woman and knew that she would soon prove that she didn't need the help they thought she did.

And then everyone would just leave her alone until she was healed and didn't look so weak.

* * *

Robin Locksley sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, a mug of coffee sitting in front of him. He kept watching the front door, waiting for his former boss to arrive. Tuck had called him out of the blue asking if he could meet Robin for breakfast. While Robin had agreed, he had a feeling the older man wanted to do more than just catch up now that Robin had settled into his new town. But he couldn't be too sure, so he was anxious about the conversation he was about to have.

The bell over the door jingled and Robin sat up straighter as Tuck entered. He gave a wave and the older man nodded, walking over to him. Ruby Lucas, both the owner's granddaughter and the head waitress, greeted him and offered to bring him some coffee. Tuck thanked her before sitting down with Robin. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"You too," Robin replied, though it wasn't entirely true. He would've been happier to see Tuck if he knew this was just a social call and all they were going to do was catch up while enjoying breakfast together.

"I forget sometimes how beautiful and peaceful Storybrooke is. You and Roland settled in okay?" Tuck asked, picking up the menu to look over his options.

Robin nodded. "We're mostly unpacked, maybe a few boxes left to unpack and few pieces of furniture that still needs to be bought. Roland is loving his preschool and I've been working at the library. It's a nice change of pace and the hours allow me to spend time with Roland."

"So you got another job," Tuck said, sounding a bit disappointed.

At that moment, Robin knew had a decision to make. He could lie and say yes, cutting off any offer of employment Tuck was about to make. But he couldn't bring himself to do that so he shook his head. "It's a volunteer position."

"Good," Tuck replied, sighing. Ruby gave him his coffee and then asked if they were ready to order. Both did so and she walked away to put their orders into the kitchen.

Tuck then turned back to Robin. "I'm sure you figured out why I'm here."

"You want me to come work for you again," Robin replied, frowning. "You know why I can't."

"I know. Which is why you have to believe me when I say I'm only here because it's an emergency," Tuck pleaded with him. "We have a difficult case and I'm running out of options. This patient has chased off every aide I've sent and it's only been a week and a half. The last person quit halfway through her first day!"

Robin frowned, wondering who was chasing away and how miserable they had to be to do so. He imagined an older person, someone who was set in their ways and probably embarrassed that they didn't have the independence they once had. And if it was an older person, it made him worry about the one thing he knew he couldn't handle about the job anymore.

"Does this involve end of life care?" he asked quietly.

"No, no," Tuck replied sincerely. "No matter how desperate I am, I wouldn't turn to you if it involved that. Not after everything you've been through."

Robin nodded, grateful for that reassurance. While he didn't really want to take the job, he was curious about this case. "I'm not promising anything but can you tell me more about this case?"

"Well, I can tell you the patient is Regina Mills," Tuck said, immediately catching Robin's attention.

"Regina Mills, as in my new mayor?" Robin asked, frowning. Her car accident had been major news in Storybrooke. He had already been home or else he would've witnessed the crash from the library. When he had gotten there the next day, he could still see glass scattered on the ground and a few car parts that crash investigators had yet to collect. The accident, though, had seemed straightforward: Mayor Mills had had the green light and therefore the right of way but the driver who hit her had a history of speeding and had apparently failed a breathalyzer at the scene. Robin knew both had been taken to the hospital and both had been released, though the extent of the mayor's injuries had never been detailed.

Tuck nodded. "She has a broken arm and a broken leg as well as several broken ribs. From what I understand, she's mostly using a wheelchair to get around since she can't use crutches as her broken arm is on the same side of her broken leg."

"I'm guessing the left side?" Robin asked, knowing that her car had been impacted on the driver's side.

"Yep," Tuck confirmed. "But it seems she's a very private person and a very independent person who is not happy with having people in her house taking care of her."

"Well, I don't think I would be happy with that as well," Robin said, understanding the mayor. He also respected her – one of the first things he had done after moving to Storybrooke was to get a subscription to the Daily Mirror in order to get better acquainted with the town. Robin had then read article after article about Mayor Mills, recognizing her as a stronger woman who didn't put up with nonsense and tried to do what she felt was best for the town.

Tuck chuckled. "Well, they say doctors make the worse patients and I think that extends to nurses too."

Robin smiled. "Probably."

"Anyway, this would be a short-term assignment – a few months until she's healed and then probably some help with physical therapy, which I know you also do," Tuck said, sipping his coffee. "The hours would be from seven to four, Monday through Friday, so there would be some overtime involved. She has a family friend who comes in after she's done teaching and helps her in the evening."

"So with Roland in preschool, I wouldn't miss much time with him," Robin mused, knowing Belle said she was always willing to watch Roland if and when Robin got a regular job. Maybe it was time to take her up on that offer.

Hope filled Tuck's eyes. "So you're willing to do it?"

Robin sighed. He had been resolved not to go back into healthcare and to try something new. But he had every reason to trust Tuck that this would be a short-term assignment. It would give him some extra money and matched his schedule. He also had a way with difficult patients and figured he would be able to connect with the mayor, maybe make her feel less embarrassed and powerless.

"Yes," he finally said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Robin," Tuck replied, relief filling his voice. "I appreciate it."

As Ruby arrived with their meals, Robin hoped he wouldn't regret this decision. It was just a simple job, he reminded himself as he cut into his sausage while Tuck drowned his short stack of pancakes in syrup. He could handle a few months.

Yet his gut kept telling him that this was going to be so much more than just a simple job.

He just wasn't sure why.

* * *

"Okay, Henry, time to get your shoes on so we can get to school," Mary Margaret said. "And don't forget to put your plate in the dishwasher."

He nodded, carrying his dirty plate to the sink to wash it off and then place it in the dishwasher. Regina watched from the table, sipping her coffee as she watched her friend clean off the counter. Mary Margaret hadn't said anything about a home health aide yet and Regina wondered if she had finally won that war. All the ones sent over so far had babied her in her opinion and viewed her as someone so weak, she couldn't do anything for herself. She always was so frustrated she ended up giving each one the tongue lashing they deserved, causing them to refuse to return to her house.

And she was fine with that. She was not helpless and she was not weak. Regina Mills could take care of herself, even with half her body in a cast.

Then the doorbell rang and Regina's heart sank. She scowled as she looked at Mary Margaret. "Another one?"

"Yes," her friend replied. "And the agency insists that this one is used to dealing with difficult patients and that you won't scare him off easily."

"Him?" Regina asked, panicking slightly. All her home health aides had been women so far. She didn't know if she wanted a man taking care of her. While she could use the toilet by herself, he would eventually have to help her to and from it. Regina didn't want anyone seeing her so vulnerable – and especially didn't want a man doing so. How did she knew he wouldn't take a chance to do something inappropriate with her?

Mary Margaret nodded. "I know you wanted a woman, Regina, but now that you've chased off about six different aides, you don't get a say anymore. We're lucky the agency is still sending us someone."

"Maybe you should just let me stay here and take care of myself," Regina argued as the doorbell rang again.

"No," her friend replied. "I know you hate it but you need help."

Mary Margaret then left the room and Regina heard her open the door, apologizing to the man on the other side for making him wait. She then told him to follow her and Regina was glad she was at least in one of her table chairs. The last thing she wanted to do now was meet her new aide in her wheelchair, hoping this would show him she was not some helpless little lamb who needed him to do everything for her.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said, entering the kitchen. "I would like you meet Robin Locksley. He's your new aide."

Regina didn't know what she had expected Robin to look like but she was still surprised when he stepped into the kitchen behind Mary Margaret. He was close in age to them, though he had some gray hairs already mixed in with the thick blond hair he sported, the color matching the scruff that covered his cheeks. On anyone else, she would've considered it messy but he clearly groomed his and so it looked neater than most. Blue eyes swept over as he no doubt analyzed the state of her condition, his expression remaining neutral.

No pity.

That was, at least, a start.

He stepped forward, holding out a hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Mayor."

"Mr. Locksley," she replied, shaking his hand. She knew she couldn't return the sentiments. Even if he was showing her some respect, she didn't want him in her house. Regina eyed the tattoo on his wrist – a lion roaring against a black shield – and wondered what kind of man he was.

He released her hand. "I know you haven't been pleased with your past aides. I hope I can break that pattern."

Though couched in politeness, she recognized the message behind his words – I won't let you run me off the way you ran them off. She bristled a bit before meeting his eyes as she said: "Don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her, though she was certain they both knew that he would eventually do something that got in her way.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to get to know each other better," Mary Margaret said. "Robin, thanks for coming. And Regina, be nice."

Regina glared at her friend. "I will behave in the manner I see the most fitting. And that will be entirely up to Mr. Locksley."

Locksley raised one eyebrow, no doubt recognizing her challenge, but he didn't say anything. Mary Margaret just sighed in response as Henry bounded into the room. "Okay, Aunt Mary Margaret, I'm…Who are you?"

Henry stopped short, looking Locksley over with a suspicious gaze. Regina felt pride course through her, pleased her son didn't trust him right away either. Maybe he would be an ally in helping her get rid of this aide.

"Robin Locksley," the man replied, his face softening as he gave Henry a warm smile. He held out his hand. "At your service."

"Mr. Locksley is your mother's new home health aide," Mary Margaret explained.

Henry shook his hand, smiling now and dashing Regina's hopes he would be on her side. "You'll take good care of my mom?"

"I will," Locksley replied. "I can assure you that your mum is in very good hands."

"Good," Henry said, looking relieved. Regina felt a pang of guilt, knowing it wasn't fair that her ten-years-old son was worried about her.

He came over to her and hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she said, kissing his cheek. "Have a good day and I'll see you after school."

"Come on, Henry," Mary Margaret said, motioning to the door. Henry headed out to grab his coat as she gave Regina a pointed look. "Be. Nice."

Regina shot her a look before she disappeared. A few moments later, the front door opened and closed again, leaving her alone with Locksley.

He looked her over again before taking a seat next to her. "Alright, I can tell you're not a fan of having someone here to help you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped at him. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Well, I'm not here to be a babysitter," he countered, crossing his arms. "I know the situation sucks. I'm here to make it suck a little less."

Regina glared at him. "If you want to make it suck less, leave. That will make it suck less."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, here's the truth. You have several broken bones and that is severely limiting your motions, which means that you can't do everything you want to do just yet. It also means you're stuck with me. So the sooner you come to terms with that, the easier the next few weeks will be for both of us."

"Oh no," she said, leaning closer to him. "This is my house. You do not get to come in here making ultimatums."

"Fine, fine," he said, holding up his hands. "If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for your boy. I can see how much you both love each other. If you want to get better for him, then let me do my job."

She scowled. "That's a low blow."

He shrugged. "It's your health, Madam Mayor. When it comes to that, I am not above playing dirty."

Regina huffed, annoyed but also impressed. Not many people had the wherewithal to go toe-to-toe with her. This Robin was going to be difficult to break and she started to worry she would be stuck with him until her casts came off.

But she was also starting to think that maybe there were worse things.

"Fine," she said. "You win. For now."

Locksley nodded. "Good. Now, why don't you tell me about your daily schedule? After all, I promised not to get in your way and I mean to keep that promise. So, I will work around your schedule. Deal?"

She wished he wasn't being so reasonable. Maybe then it would be easier to hate him for more than just invading her space. For now, she would play his game and then figure out a way to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Deal," she said. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down as she explained her daily schedule from when Henry left to when he returned from school. Locksley nodded before taking out another piece of paper, adding the times when he needed to give her the medications prescribed to her as well as to do a few exercises already recommended by physical therapists.

He then leaned back, smiling. "There. I think we have a good schedule. So, how about I get your wheelchair so you can get your day started? And if you have any chores you need me to do, let me know. I promise I'm good around the house."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, bristling at the thought of being in her wheelchair around him. But given her other options were for him to carry her or for her to crawl, she realized it was the lesser of all evils. Regina told him where her wheelchair was and he went to get it, letting her transfer herself to it – for which she was grateful.

As wheeled toward the doorway, she paused and looked back at Robin. "You can start proving yourself by cleaning the kitchen. I'll inspect it at lunch."

"As you wish," he said, giving her a little bow. "And do you have any requests for lunch?"

She shrugged. "I'll tell you when it gets closer."

He nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be in shortly to give you some of your medicine, alright?"

"Not like I have a choice, right?" She didn't wait for him to respond before rolling herself out of the room. Regina headed to her office, pleased with herself. Locksley was going to be a formidable foe but she was ready to take him on.

And she knew that in the end, she would be victorious.

Sorry, not sorry, Locksley. Better luck next time.


End file.
